


The Gracious and the Entitled (A Chattel Girl story)

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blogging, Chattel girl, F/F, F/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual, Other, Punishment, Social Networking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a short follow-up to the chattel girl saga.Kara is now a goddess, and the little girl Wendy is now an orphan. They are both miserable and looking for a change.Cat's son Carter is eager to take advantage.If you have read the other Chattel Girl stories, you know what to expect; this story is depraved and is not suitable for anyone's entertainment. But if you like that sort of thing, here you go!
Kudos: 2





	1. The Spirited Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my stories, this starts out pretty tame...

Wendy sits on the freshly made bed in her new bedroom. Toys and cute clothes and every luxury a seven-year-old girl could ask for surround her.

Everything in this room is a bribe. Wendy’s guardians, Mike and Jennifer, want to make their new child happy.

When Wendy was only two, the DEO had taken away her mother. When Wendy was four, the DEO chased her and her daddy from their home. Then one week ago, they put her daddy in prison.

They would have put Wendy in the same prison as her daddy, except that Wendy was born in America, making her an American citizen. So they stole the seven-year-old Valeronian away from her father and made her a ward of the state.

Her guardians have every reason to expect Wendy to be angry or depressed. She could destroy their home with a tantrum.

So now, when Wendy loses her temper and tears one of her teddy bears to shreds, they hurry to quell the child’s anger.

Jennifer sits beside Wendy on the bed.

Despite Wendy’s outburst a moment ago, she smiles at her guardian.

“Aren’t you upset?” Jennifer asks. “It’s okay to be upset. It’s okay if you miss your daddy.”

Wendy waves off their concern. “Daddy always told me to love what is mine, take what I can get, and forget what I can’t.”

“That was very wise of him,” Jennifer praises.

Her guardians made it clear what Wendy cannot get. She cannot see her daddy. She can’t have her chattel girl or her kitten. They won’t even let her have her freedom.

“Yes,” Wendy agrees solemnly. “So I love everything in this room. This is all mine, right?”

“Yes, including this teddy bear,” Jennifer says while holding up the pieces of the stuffed animal.

Wendy’s smile breaks for just a moment. “That bear was disobedient.”

“Really?” Jennifer replies, almost laughing. “What did you want him to do?”

“I wanted him to be alive,” Wendy replies.

“Oh. You feel lonely, don’t you?”

Wendy puts on a big smile. “Oh, no, I have you and Mike to keep me company.”

Jennifer nods knowingly. “But a little girl like you needs friends her own age.”

She opens a laptop and puts it on the bed between her and Wendy.

Wendy smiles politely, but shakes her head. “I don’t want it. I don’t like video games.”

Jennifer shakes her head. “This is not for video games.”

Wendy looks embarrassed, “But I can’t use that. I don’t understand those things, and I can’t type good.”

Jennifer smiles. She opens up the computer, presses a few buttons, and then she places the device on Wendy’s lap.

Wendy looks at the screen and sees several children looking back at her from various rooms around the city.

“This is called Zoom, and those kids are second-graders like you. They can’t leave their homes, either. They can see you and talk to you,” Jennifer explains. Then she presses a button and speaks up, “Why don’t you children say hello to your new friend?”

Suddenly, a symphony of voices respond through the tiny speaker in the laptop with “Hi Wendy!”

Wendy smiles but looks intimidated.

Jennifer closes the laptop.

“There are so many of them!” Wendy says. “I wouldn’t know what to say.”

“You never have trouble talking to us,” Jennifer replies. “But I get it. You are shy around lots of people. You don’t need to meet so many people all at once. I know, I can set you up with a video blog.”

“What is a blog?”

Jennifer explains, “In your blog, you tell the other children what you are thinking. You can show them your toys through this camera, and they can write back what they think. Even if they are not around, they can watch what you have to say later. And you can watch their blogs, too. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

For the first time in many days, Wendy’s smile looks real.

You can tell by the mischievous look in her eyes.


	2. Eostre Falling

Kara is fed up!

Being a goddess of love sucks!

It sounds cool until you really think about what it means.

When people call Kara that, they are talking about only one aspect of love.

They are talking about passion.

They are talking about infatuation.

They are talking about lust.

Those feelings are like drugs. They are exciting. They can be fun. But the good times don't last.

When the desire takes control, everything feeds it. Then it burns out and life becomes the negative image of itself. The world becomes its opposite. Kara goes from the goddess of love to the demon of shame. She feels anything but super.

Why couldn’t she be one of those goddesses with power, like Cleopatra or those kick-ass women in Tarantino films?

Why couldn’t she be a goddess that people admire, like Angelina Jolie or Beyoncé?

Or just one who is freaking hot and uncomplicated, like Raquel Welch or Marilyn Monroe?

Kara wouldn’t even mind if she was a porn star or a stripper. They get to separate the fantasy from reality.

But Kara is not allowed to. She can’t be just a hottie or an entertainer, either.

Her followers demand that she surrender and lose herself to her feelings. There is something both freeing and self-destructive in that. A small emotional surrender can be healthy, but total surrender is like annihilation.

The idea of love sounds great when people say they are falling into it. But falling is scary. Kara loses control. Her heart races. Her fear grows the faster she falls.

Her feelings take over, become all-consuming, and whatever else she was burns in the flames.

That’s what it means to be the goddess of love.

Kara can’t be proud of that.

Even a goddess must come down to Earth once in a while.

When Kara burns out, she comes back to her senses. She stirs awake as if from a drug induced sleep.

She had never consented to anything, even if she said yes over and over, because that wasn’t really her. That was the passion speaking. But Kara remembers everything the passion had done. Everything that was exciting and overwhelming in the moment changes to terrifying and devastating when she returns to the real world.

Worst of all, it makes her realize that everyone was right about her all along. She _is_ a chattel girl. She _is_ cursed. She _is_ a curse.

How did being a chattel girl and being a goddess turn out to be the same thing?

It doesn’t matter that so many people worship her, now, and are as caught up in her depravity as she is. They have other lives, too. Kara is an escape for them. She is the place they want to visit, but nobody wants to stay there.

Not even her.

She needs to escape from herself. She is exhausted from being out of control.

Last week, after being out of control for so long, Kara’s life finally crashed when the only man she ever loved went away.

Winn promised that he loved her, too. He called her his dream girl.

But she wasn’t his reality girl.

Kara can’t turn her feelings off, and she can’t make her feelings all about him. She can’t be a good girl, no matter how much she want to be.

Winn couldn’t accept that about Kara. He wanted for her to take the Kryptophen pills again, to make her “normal.”

She tried to do it for him. She would do anything, even be normal. But the pills made her so depressed that she wasn’t fun to be with anymore, so he left her anyway.

She felt betrayed by him. She felt betrayed by her herself.

And that’s when Kara disappeared from the world altogether. For the past month, she has been hiding away in an apartment, alone, getting off those fucking green pills yet again. She doesn’t want to be the depressed girl that she had been all of her life.

She needed to change everything. She needed to find another meaning for her life, and then, just maybe, she can be something nobody believes she can be.

Maybe she can be a hero, again, like when she had saved the plane.

She tried it once, and she had failed miserably. But she hadn’t dedicated herself to it. She hadn’t had the will power. She feels sure that this time, she can stop thinking about sex and think about saving lives instead.

She never had faith in herself. She needs someone to tell her, “Of course you can!” or “you were meant to be a hero.”

So she goes to people who gave her faith in herself once before.

She puts on the only proper Supergirl costume she has.

She starts up her laptop and visits her fans on PussyCats.com.

Maybe they’ll believe that Kara can be a hero. Or at least maybe they can make her feel good about being herself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Kara! That's a bad idea!
> 
> Next up -- All online interactions. Very 2020. Wendy creates a blog, and Kara returns to PussyCats.com.
> 
> For those who have read the full-length version of The Chattel Girl, you know that PussyCats is a CatCo affiliated porn site with a number of social media features. Think Zoom but very NSFW.
> 
> Supergirl has a number of enthusiasts on PussyCats, including Cat's precocious son Carter. But these voyeurs are the last people Kara should be looking to for support right now.


End file.
